


No ones gonna find Miss Jackson.

by Captin_ryden



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cheating, Insanity, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captin_ryden/pseuds/Captin_ryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh cheated on Tyler. And tylers smart. And crazy. Poor joshy? More like poor Brendon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No ones gonna find Miss Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So another story I wrote out of the blue (were gonna get a lot of those this summer) after watching a vine. This is inspired by the Miss Jackson video but with top instead. Its sort of in a fifty's style setting.

Adrenaline. Adrenaline. Adrenaline.

-Why is this so messy? How do I clean this up? I can't just google it? Why is there so much blood? Why did I do this?-

Oh wait, I remember. That disgusting pile of shit slept with my husband. And I know it wasn't because Josh isn't loyal. It was because that fucking scumbag had something wrong with him, he lured my poor Josh in. Probably confused him to death. My poor Joshy.

-What do I do with the body? Who's going to call in missing persons first? Were there any witnesses? -

Water looks so much prettier when its got a little pink tint to it. Blood adds so much more beauty to small things. 

-I'm going to have to clean the sink too or josh will notice. Did any get on the carpet? Did the book say hot water takes out stains better than cold?-

"Oh Tyler! What are you doing?" Josh sing-songed down the hall way.

-Shit.-

I hurriedly finished scrubbing all the blood from under my finger nails and made sure there was none left on my cuffs. I looked up into the mirror and straightened my tie.

-Ravishing.-

"Coming my darling!" I called, opening the door and walking into the kitchen. Josh stood there by the stove, apron on and hand on a ladle stirring something that smelled delicious.

-Josh is good at everything. From cooking to prostitution.- 

I placed my arms around his waist and nuzzled my nose into his neck.  
"Tyty! What are you doing I'm trying to cook." He giggled.  
"The food smells good, you smell good. Life is good." I sighed, truly happy for the first time in months. Nobody can take my joshy from me now.

-You still have to get rid of the body. You need to make sure there isn't blood on the bathroom rug. Dont fuck this up.-

"Tyty?" Josh asked sweetly, turning around to face me. "Do you think we can have some people over for dinner. I think I made too much food." He pouted his lips and looked at me with his big brown eyes  
"Who were you thinking Joshy?" I asked, leaning forward and kissing the tip of his nose, causing him to giggle again.  
"Maybe Hayley. And maybe Dallon. Oh and Brendon."  
My blood boiled and then froze.

-He knows you fucker. He knows. What are you gonna do? Tell him Brendon's sick.-

"Of course dear! But I think Brendon's a little, under the weather. Yes he called me earlier and told me all about how he thinks he may have gotten a cold from Sarah." I said, bullshitting a story.  
I saw the concern growing in Josh's eyes which again made my heart pound in rage but it quickly stopped.  
"Oh that's terrible! Maybe I'll make a basket of food and run over to his house later then!"  
"No! You can't!" I shouted before Josh could move. I placed my hands tightly on his arms, gripping so hard my fingers turned white.  
"Why not? Ouch! Tyler your hurting me!" Josh whined. I let go.  
"His cold is very contagious sweet heart and he doesn't want anybody to get sick. Now stay here and finish dinner and call Hayley and Dallon. I have to go... Clean up a little."

\- Yeah clean up the mess Josh started. Maybe if that whore could keep his damn legs closed next time.-

I walked back to the bathroom and checked to make sure everything was white and that there wasn't a drop of blood.

-Clean. But what about the car? Yeah he's in a bag but still. Go check.-

I left the bathroom and went back down the hall to the car port. Nothing on the ground. I popped the trunk open.  
Out came the foulest smell of bleach, corpse, iron, and melting plastic.

-Why does it have to be so fucking hot outside?-

I shut the trunk and walked back inside.  
"Heh joshy, do you need anything from the store? I'm going to go pick up some flowers for the table." I called down the hall.  
"No I have everything! Stay safe! Dont kill anybody!" I heard him chuckling lightly.

-That ship already sailed.-

The key turned in the ignition and I was off. I mean I didn't completely lie, I do have to go to the store. Now I just need flowers too.

-The cinder blocks are in the garden section. By three. Yes three. The rope should be near there too. Dont forget the flowers Mr. Mcfuckup. -

I payed for everything and got back into the car. 

-I know the perfect place for Mr Urie to go for one last swim. Yes double knot the rope, make it tight. Throw the cinder blocks in first then the body.-

Splash.

Bye bye you husband fucking good for nothing asshole.


End file.
